Book 1: Gust of Wind
by Homo Explosion
Summary: Whitekit is born pure white but over time a gray streak appears. As his family shuns him for being half-clan, the streak darkens. 'A white feather drifts until a harsh wind blows in toward the abyss.'  Slash Version.
1. Chapter 1: Gust of Wind

**I have the original posted on another account but I wanted to post the Slash version on this one.**

**Disclaimer: Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. I claim Whitefeather though.**

**Summary: Whitekit is born pure white but over time a gray streak appears. As his family shuns him for being half-clan, the streak darkens. _'A white feather drifts until a harsh wind blows in toward the abyss.'_**

* * *

Book 1-Chapter 1: Gust of Wind

Whitekit's ear twitched as he watched his father scoled Gingerfur, an orange she-cat, and Applebreeze, a rusty brown she-cat, for crossing the border with ThunderClan.

"How could you have been so stupid?" he asked, glaring at the two younger she-cats.

Gingerfur's ears dropped as she ducked her head in embarrassment. "We're sorry, Hailstar. We really are."

Hailstar sighed and closd his eyes before taking in a deep breath. "Look, you will clean the Elder's Den and check them for ticks for one moon."

Gingerfur opened her mouth to argue but Applebreeze quickly put her tail over her friend's mouth and nodded. "Yes, Hailstar." She led her friend toward the Elder's Den where Pebblefall and Silverfoam sat, grooming each other.

Hailstar shook his head and then turned toward the small white kit. "And now to deal with you."

Whitekit's ears flattened and he looked down at his tiny paws. He had followed the two she-cats out of the camp and was the one who had caught them crossing the border. If he had been an apprentice he would have been praised but he was still only a kit. "I -"

"No, Whitekit! You are more trouble than you are worth!" his father hissed. "First I go and break the warrior code and have a kit with a kittypet when I already have a mate and kits. Then the kittypet insists that I take it with me back to the clans! Then the kit turns out to be a nuisance! Why did I ever agree to bring you!" he hissed quietly. He glanced around the clearing to make sure no other cat was listening in. "I would give you to the foxes if I could." he glared at the white kit once more before steadily limping away toward the fresh-kill pile where his mate (clan), Cinderstream, sat watching their two kits: Tawnykit and Petalkit.

Whitekit watched the happy family with a pang of longing. His father had mated with Cinderstream right before he had met with his mother, Frizz. The WindClan leader had been torn between the two she-cats but had chosen Cinderstream when he learned she was pregnant with his kits. Not long after he had found that Frizz was also pregnant with his kits. He had wanted nothing to do with the half kittypet half clan kit but Frizz had insisted that he take him.

When Cinderstream had learned this she had chastised her mate but had forgiven him and had taken Whitekit in. She acted like she cared but he had caught her once and a while giving him looks of loathing. The only other cat that knew besides him, his parents, and Cinderstream was Snowdrop, a black and white tom, who was the clan deputy.

Whitekit watched them with sadness in his dull green eyes. He padded slowly toward the nursery. He padded through the entrance and smiled when he saw Redstorm, a black she-cat with brown-red eyes, laying in a nest made of feathers.

"Hello, Redstorm." he stated as he paded closer the the she-cat.

The queen blinked and looked over at Whitekit. "Well hello, deary! How's my favorite little tom?"

Whitekit felt his pelt warm at the compliment. Redstorm and her mate Icepool, a back tom with blue eyes, had always been the nicest to him out of all his clan mates.

"I'm doing fine, Redstorm. Finally had to move in here, huh?"

Redstorm nodded and huffed. "Eaglewing insisted on it."

Whitekit let his smile fall slightly at the mention of the clan's medicine cat. Eaglewing had never really liked him for some odd reason. From the moment Cinderstream had given 'birth' to him the old medicine cat had been hostile.

"Really?" Whitekit asked, not really caring what the answer would be.

Redstorm nodded and let out a yawn. "Yep. Hey Whitekit, you don't mind if I take a nap do you?"

Whitekit took in the she-cat appearance and finally noticed how tire she looked. "Of course! You need your sleep so you can be ready for when the kits come!"

Redstorm smiled and placed her head on her paws. "Thank you, Whitekit." She had almost closed her eyes when her ears perked to attention and she sat up slightly. "That reminds me. You need to wash your pelt more. You are starting to get a streak across your fur." With that, she layed back down for a nap.

Whitekit slowly padded out of the nursery and headed for a puddle that might have formed during the down pour the clan had had the night before. Glancing down into the puddle he noticed an off white, maybe gray streak, appreaing across muzzle. He turned sideways and noted in started in the middle of his stomach, ran across his chest and muzzle, over his head, across his back and stopped at the very tip of his tail.

He tilted his head inconfusion. He had noticed the streak a few days ago but had assumed it was just dirt. He had washed his pelt the night before _and _had fallen into a large puddle when following after Applebreeze and Gingerfur. Why hadn't it washed away? He shook his head and shrugged before heading over to talk to Yewpaw, a golder yellow tom with amber eyes.

"Hello, Yewpaw."

Yewpaw glanced up from the mouse he had been eating and grinned when he saw the white kit. "Why hello, Whitekit! Come to join me?"

Whitekit shook his head. "Though I'd say good morning and all that rot."

Yewpaw snorted in amusement before taking a bite out of the mouse. "All that rot, huh?"

Whitekit smirked and nodded. "Ya, -"

"Yewpaw!"

Both Whitekit and Yewpaw cringed when they heard the voice of Cloverpaw, a brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. It was a well known fact that Cloverpaw had a crush on her fellow apprentice and would follow his where ever he went.

"Yewpaw, there you are! Snowdrop and I want you and Blackcreek to come training with us." the she-cat stated happily, not once glancing at Whitekit.

Yewpaw shared a look with the younger tom. "Sorry, Cloverpaw. But I -"

"_We _would love to join you and your mentor for training, Cloverpaw." Blackcreek's voice interrupted from behind them.

Whitekit turned to look at a large black tom with stormy gray eyes. "H-Hello, Blackcreek." He stuttered out. No cat scared him like the large Blackcreek did.

Blackcreek gave him a sharp look before tapping Yewpaw on the head with his fluffy tail. "Come along, Oakpaw."

Yewpaw grumbled like he always did when Blackcreek called him the wrong name. That was what Blackcreek did. He only remembered the names of his superiors. Any cat lower than him was always Oakpaw or Mosspaw.

Blackcreek turned and walked toward the entrance where Snowdrop sat waiting for them. Yewpaw gave him an apologetic look and sprinted over to the two mentors, Cloverpaw right behind him.

Whitekit sighed and looked around the camp one last time before heading toward the nursery. He climbed into his small bed of moss and closed his eyes.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Moonpool

**I have the original posted on another account but I wanted to post the Slash version on this one.**

**Disclaimer: Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. I claim Whitefeather though.**

**Summary: Whitekit is born pure white but over time a gray streak appears. As his family shuns him for being half-clan, the streak darkens. _'A white feather drifts until a harsh wind blows in toward the abyss.'_**

* * *

Book 1-Chapter 2: Moonpool

_A breeze ruffled the tall grasses around his white body._ He looked around and tried to stretch his neck up so he could see past the grass. The sky held no stars, only a full, bright moon.

Whitekit jumped slightly to try and see where he was. His little tail twitched once again before trying to jump up.

"_Whitekit…_"

Whitekit quickly turned around to see a clearing behind him. Confused, he cautiously padded out into the open.

He was stunned to find Eaglewing sitting and patiently waiting for him.

"Eaglewing?" he asked hesitantly.

The old medicine cat opened his eyes but instead of the sharp yellow eyes he had once had, silver eyes shown back. "_A white feather drifts until a harsh breeze blows it toward the abyss…_"

Whitekit tilted his head in confusion. He stared into the brown tom's silver eyes and felt himself drifting. A white feather? Abyss? What did he mean? He opened his mouth to question the older tom but nothing came out.

"_Do not let them get to you, Whitekit. You have a great destiny no one knows about. Do not let them influence you to follow the wrong path. Stay away from the shadows that the forest holds_." Eaglewing's voice boomed before he slowly started to fade away.

"Wait!" Whitekit yelled, finally finding his voice. "What are you talking about?"

"Stop kicking me!"

Whitekit jumped awake and scooted away from Tawnykit as she yelled at him. "S-Sorry."

Tawnykit huffed and rolled her eyes before curling up and falling asleep.

Whitekit had no such luck. He heaved as he lifted himself up and out of the nursery. He opened his mouth slightly to taste the morning air when he saw Eaglewing scrambling across the clearing, heading away from the dirt place. Remembering his dream, he only hesitated for a moment before running up to the medicine cat.

"Eaglewing?" he asked. He was surprised when the tom jumped in surprise. He had made enough noise. How had the tom not heard him?

"Whitekit! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Eaglewing hissed as he tried to catch his breath. "What do you want?"

"Um… I had a…. dream… I guess." Whitekit answered uncertainly.

Eaglewing stared at Whitekit for a few moments before his dull yellow eyes flashed silver and he nodded. "Come along then. I will tell you more in my den."

Whitekit followed after Eaglewing and stopped right in front of the entrance to the den. He glanced into the dark den and shuffled his paws.

Eaglewing stopped and looked behind him. "Hurry it up, will you? I don't have all day!"

Whitekit swallowed the lump in his throat and padded slowly into the den. The smell of herbs attacked his nose as soon as he was in the center of the den. He watched as Eaglewing paced and checked the herbs the lay in different pile in the corner.

Eaglewing turned suddenly and said, "Do you know what marigold is used for?

Whitekit blinked and slowly shook his head.

"It's used totreat infections and heal wounds and sores. Can you nae the three hearbs that calm cats?"

When Whitekit shook his head once again Eaglewing huffed and replied, "Thyme, chamomile, and dandelion leaves."

Whitekit watched as the medicine cat went back to muttering to himself and sorting through his herbs. What was the point of this?

"The point of this, Whitekit, is that I have heard a prophecy about you. You are the only one that fits in the stupid thing. So to keep an eye on you, I am going to take you up as my apprentice."

Whitekit almost jumped back in surprise. "Me? But I want to be a warrior like my…. Er… mother!"

Eaglewing shook his head. "No. I can not allow that. You will be a medicine cat apprentice."

Whitekit couldn't believe this. Did Eagelwing have the power to force him to be his apprentice? "But I odn't want to be the –"

"Don't complain!" Eagelwing hissed. "By doing this, maybe that prophecy won't come true. If it does –" Eagelwing stopped and he went back to muttering to himself.

Whitekit's tail twitched in anger and he felt his lips curl up. "But it's not fair!"

Eagelwing bit back with, "Life's not fair!"

Whitekit's ears flattened at Eaglewing's harsh words.

"You will be old enough to be an apprentice tomorrow." the old tom muttered out after he had calmed down. "I will take you as my apprentice then. Now scat!"

Whitekit quickly turned and rushed out of the herb filled den.

Whitekit's ears were against his head and his tail was limp on the ground as his half-brother and his half-sister were made apprentices.

He watched Tawnypaw pad over to Rabbitsoul, a gray tom with brown eyes, and touched his nose to his mentor's. He watched Petalkit do the same to her mentor, Hawkflight, a dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

He turned his head as Eaglewing whispered something to Hailstar. Hailstar's eyes widened and hee quickly whispered something harshly back. Eaglewing paid him no mind and jumped off from the large bolder before padding over to Whitekit.

"Whitekit, is it your wish to enter into the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?" Eagelwing asked him loudly, so the whole clan could here.

"No.." he mumbled out but seeing the look on Eagelwing's face he quickly stated, "It is."

"Then come forward."

Whitekit padded toward his mentor.

"Warriors of StarClan, I present to you this apprentice. He has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant him your wisdom and insight so that he may understand your ways and heal his Clan in accordance with your will." Eagelwing said as he touched noses with Whitekit. "You will now be Whitepaw, a medicine cat apprentice."

Whitepaw pulled away and listened as the clan shouted their names.

"Whitepaw! Tawnypaw! Petalpaw!" rang throughout the camp.

Once that cats had dispersed, Eaglewing touched his shoulder with his tail and motioned up toward the top of the hill.

Whitepaw gave him a quizzical look.

Eaglewing frowned. "The sun is setting. Tonight is half-moon. We meet the other medicine cats and their apprentices at The Moonpool need to leave now to make it."

Whitepaw nodded, still not believing he had been forced to become a medicine cat apprentice. He followed Eagelwing out of the scoop of ground that the camp resided in and was surprised to see two unfamiliar cat waiting at the bottom of the hill.

One was a large ginger she-cat with bright brow eyes. Next to her was a she-cat with log brown fur and yellow eyes.

The ginger she-cat spoke first. "Hello, Eagelwing! Who is this young tom?"

Eaglewing nodded to the she-cat. "Hello, Sunpuddle. This is Whitepaw, my apprentice."

Whitepaw nodded at Sunpuddle hesitantly. The she-cat smiled at him and then started after Eaglewing who had been walking away.

He scrambled after them and looked to his left where the other she-cat was. "Hi." he said.

The she-cat grinned and nodded. "Hi, Whitepaw. The name is Brownblossom."

Whitepaw's mouth gaped. "You already have your medicine cat name?"

Brownblossom nodded. "I help cure a case of green cough when Sundpuddle herself got sick with it."

"Wow." Whitepaw stated simply.

Both apprentices picked up their pace to catch up with their mentors who had stopped by a small stream. They took a couple drink before heading on only to stop again upon a hill. Whitepaw looked down the slop and spotted three more cats heading toward them.

Sunpuddle and Brownblosssom bounded down the hill toward the other cats with happy yowls. Eagelwing sat staring the others with calculating eyes before standing and padding down the hill slowly, Whitepaw right behind him.

Whitepaw watched as Brownblossom ran up to a black tom with odd white stripes on his back that seemed to curl at the end. The tom's amber eyes met his and Whitepaw found himself holding his breath. He had never seen amber eyes look so fiery before.

The black tom nodded once. "My name is Darkpaw. I'm Pineleaf's apprentice. We're from ShadowClan."

Whitepaw nodded. "H-Hi. My names W-Whitepaw. I'm Eaglewing's new apprentice." He was glad he didn't stutter in the last sentence. He didn't know what was wrong with him! He couldn't get Darkpaw's eyes out of his head.

The large, calico tom next to him smiled. "I am Pineleaf by the way." His smiled and green eyes were warm and inviting, something most ShadowClan cats did not have.

"I'm Kinkpelt! I'm the ThunderClan medicine cat."

Whitepaw turned to look at a pale gray she-cat with blue eyes. He understood why they called her Kinkpelt; her fur stood up at awkward angles everywhere.

"Nice to meet you." he muttered, his eyes once again being drawn towards Darkpaw's amber ones. Though they did not meet because Brownblossom had him deep in conversation.

"We better head on." Eagelwing said impatiently.

The group of seven headed off. The climbed a few more hills, none as big as the ones in WindClan territory but large none the less.

They come upon a stream. Whitepaw watched as The medicine cats jumped on a large, flat rock that lay in the middle of it. One at a time they jumped on the rock then hopped to the other side.

Brownblossom and Darkpaw repeated this before he was the only one left on the other side. He looked at the stream and noticed it was a lot deeper than the one they had encountered before. He glanced up at Darkpaw but quickly averted his eyes after seeing the impatience in the amber orbs. He stared at Eaglewing instead as he leaped into the rock without a problem. He leaped once again and gave a small yelp when his back paws didn't make it.

"I got you!" he heard Kinkpelt yell. He felt teeth dig into his neck fur as the she-cat helped him up and out of the stream. He kicked his back legs several times to try and get the water off of them.

"We need to keep going," Pineleaf stated. "The high moon is almost upon us."

Whitepaw blinked. He hadn't realized it was that late. He looked up at silver pelt and noticed that there wasn't as many stars as there had been the night before. Shrugging, he followed the six other cats as they came upon a narrowed path.

He noticed several other paw prints along the path and decided to ask Eaglewing about it.

"They are the paw prints of our ancestors." He replied.

Whitepaw glanced down at his paws as he tried not to step on any of the prints. A few moments later they came upon a stone hollow with a starlit pool in the middle. He watched curiously as the six other cats either drank a few drops or touched noses with the pool. Following his mentor's example, he swallowed a few drops and curled up once he noticed the other cats doing the same.

What were they going to do? Take a nap? Apparently, that was exactly what they were going to do.

Whitepaw glanced around the gathered cats and let his gaze stop on Darkpaw before closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. He let himself slowly drift off.

A paw nudging his side woke him. He looked up to see Darkpaw staring at him.

"Wake up." the tom stated. "Something important happened. Our mentors want to discuss their dreams."

Whitepaw yawned and watched Darkpaw as he sauntered over to Brownblossom and took a seat. He stepped a few paces forward before sitting once again.

"I saw a bright white light." Kinkpelt started.

Pineleaf nodded. "I saw the same. A white light that practically blinded me." The two medicine cats glanced at Sunpuddle and Eaglewing.

Sunpuddle shrugged. "Same with me."

Eaglewing shook his head. "I saw a white feather drifting across a meadow." He glanced at Whitepaw before looking back at his fellow medicine cats.

"I saw a feather too!" Darkpaw suddenly exclaimed. "It was floating on a breeze when suddenly a beam of light hit it."

Brownblssom's eyes widened. "I saw exactly what Darkpaw saw but it kept on floating and ended up stuck in an oak tree."

"What about you, Whitepaw?" Sunpuddle asked him.

Whitepaw's tail twitched anxiously/ He didn't dream of anything. All he could remember was darkness and a cool breeze. "Nothing, I guess. Darkness and a cold breeze."

The others stared at him for a moment before going back to talking to each other.

"They all have something white in them." Pineleaf pointed out.

Brownblossom chook her head. "Not in Whitepaw's dream."

Darkpaw spoke up next. "Ya but isn't it odd that the only _white _cat among us didn't dream of white?"

The medicine cats silenced at this and Whitepaw found himself shifting uncomfortably as all eyes turned to him.


	3. Chapter 3: Ratwhisker

**I'm getting better at writing longer chapters. :D Tell your slash loving friends to come and read White-whateverlastpartyouchoose's journey!**

**Disclaimer: Original characters like Firestar and Onestat beling to Erin Hunter. Otherwise, these characters are all mine(and some belong to Heathershadow cuz I ripped them off of him today in Language Arts).**

* * *

Book 1: Chapter 3: Ratwhisker

"Err..." Whiteapw shifted uncomfortably as the other cats stared at him.

"Do you tihnk it could mean something?" Kinkpelt spoke first.

Pineleaf stood and stretched. "Truth be told, I don't think I want to know."

Darkpaw snorted but otherwise stayed silent.

Brownblossom spoke up next. "Shouldn't we like... I don't know! Investigate this or something?"

"How exactly do you propose we do that?" Eagelwing growled.

Brownblossom narrowed her eyes at the angry tom. "What is with you?"

Eagelwing let out a snarl before turning and leaving the hollow. He didn't turn around when he shouted, "Move it, Whitepaw!"

Whitepaw jumped and with a glance at Darkpaw he ran after his fuming mentor.

As they passed the large stream, Whitepaw noticed that they were following a different path. "Um... Eagelwing? W-Where are we going?"

Eagelwing stayed silent and stiff as they turned onto a path that smelled strongly of twolegs. "Eagelwing?" Whitepaw tried but once again, Eagelwing stayed silent.

Whitepaw's ear twitched anxiously as he followed his mentor. Tonight had been very odd if you asked him. First he can't stop staring at Darkpaw; then everyone just had to dream of something white while he was left in darkness. How was that fair?

Even Brownblossom and Darkpaw dreamt of white! Whitepaw paused only a second and continued on his way. Why did everything he thought about somehow round back to Darkpaw? Whitepaw's eye twitched in confusion. Why was he so interested in the ShadowClan cat?

"Daydreaming leads to trouble." Eagelwing's voice broke through his musings. He stopped and looked up at the cat towering over him.

"Where are we, Eagelwing?" Whitepaw asked after a moment of hesitation. He looked around the clearing they stood in. Tall grasses waved in the night breeze. Silverpelt shown above them with bright approval.

"Do you remember your dream?" Eagelwing asked Whitepaw, watching his closely.

Whitepaw just nodded.

"Look closely then, Whitepaw."

Whitepaw looked around the clearing and felt a shiver run up his spine. This was the place that he had seen Eagelwing at. "This is..."

Eagelwing nodded. "This clearing is important to the history of WindClan. Long ago, a leader named Onestar led the clan into battle against ThunderClan. Onestar's deputy, Whitepebble, was not what he pretended to be. Whitepebble was power hungry. He had wanted power and he finally achieved that goal when Onestar lost his last life in that battle. Whitepebble became Whitestar and he ruled over WindClan with a stone-paw. He was a harsh and unforgiving leader. Then, a she-cat named Feathergrass and her mate, Nightblaze, decided that the other clans needed to help WindClan get rid of Whitestar. Feathergrass convinced her leader, Firestar, who ruled over ThunderClan, to help WindClan. Nightblaze, half ThunderClan and half RiverClan, convinced the water loving RiverClan cats to help as well. ShadowClan joined in soon after."

Whitepaw's tail twitched in excitement.

"The four clans fought against Whitestar and those loyal to him. The clans eventually achieved what was thought impossible; they had chased Whitestar and his followers out of clan territoy. But you see Whitepaw, they missed someone. A young tom by the name of Ratwhisker."

Whitepaw's nosed scrunched up. "_Rat_whisker?"

Eaglewing nodded. "A young ShadowClan tom. The story goes that when Ratwhisker died he was reborn as a ThunderClan cat; and when he died once again as Ratwhisker he moved on to RiverClan, than WindClan. You see Whitepaw, he was always reborn when no other cat knew him. Once the last of his past age died, he returned again to seek revenge for his outcast leader."

Whitepaw felt a shiver go up his spine. "R-Really?"

Eaglewing just tilted his head. "He is back once again, Whitepaw. You must understand, StarClan says this has never happened before."

"What hasn't happened before?

"Ratwhisker has never been reborn when a cat with white in his or her name has been alive. This is the first occurence in around, more than 500 moons."

Whitepaw blanched. _More that 500 moons_?

"So you see Whitepaw, this is what worries me. Ratwhisker is alive and more powerful than he has ever been. Once he learns that a cat with the name Whitepaw is around, he will stop at nothing to grab him or her."

"How do you know so much, Eaglewing?"

Eagelwing face darkened. "They say StarClan chooses certain cats to be reborn."

Whitepaw's eyes widened. Did he mean...?

Eagelwing turned from him and walked toward the direction they had come from. "Let's go, Whitepaw. It's nearly almost sun high."

Whitepaw shook his fur and stood to follow his mentor, his mind racing.

* * *

Whitepaw stared at Cloverpaw with distaste. Her head was held high and she had her nose so high up in the air that it almost reached the sun.

Hailstar stood on top of Tallrock. His shoulder bunched up in tension. " I, Hailstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on thess apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in thier turn."

"Yewpaw and Cloverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Clovepaw, if possible, held her head higher. "I do."

Yewpaw looked at ease and oozed confidence, but his eyes showed he was anxious and troubled on the inside. "I d-do."

Hailstar nodded at the two cats. "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warriors names. Cloverpaw, from this moment you will be known as Cloverstone. StarClan honors your loyalty and energy, and we wecome you as a full warrior of WindClan." Hailstar jumped down from Tallrock and layed his head on top of Cloverstone's and let her lick his shoulder before he backed away and turned to Yewpaw.

"Yewpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Yewfrost. StarClan honors your intelligence and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan!" Yewpaw repeated Cloverstone's preformance and licked his leader's shoulder before steppign away, all the anxiousness and trouble had left his eyes. They now shined with pride and enthusiasm.

"Cloverstone! Yewfrost! Cloverstone! Yewfrost!" He could hear Redstorm's voice mixed in with the other clan cats. He turned around and spotted her by the nursery, laying next to Icepool. He smiled at her and nodded when she smiled back.

He turned just in time to see Yewfrost jump on top of him. "Whitepaw!"

Whitepaw let out a squeak and coughed when he fell to the ground, the air knocked out of him. "H-Hello to you too, Yewfrost."

Yewfrost grinned down at him. "Can you believe it? I'm finally a warrior! I get to go to my first gathering as a warriros tomorrow! Are you going?"

Whitepaw huffed and tried to push Yewfrost off of him. "Need air..."

Yewfrost's eyes widened before he jumped off the medicine cat appretice and stared at him expectantly. "Well?

Whitepaw rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm going."

Yewfrost hopped in excitement. "That is so co-"

"You are no longer an apprentice, Yewfrost. You are a warrior! Start acting like one!"

Yewfrost and Whitepaw spun around to see a snarling Blackcreek.

"Y-Yes, Blackcreek." Yewfrost choked out.

Blackcreek huffed and stared down at Whitepaw.

Noticing the attention he was getting, Whitepaw shifted uncomfortibly and looked at his paws instead of meeting Blackcreek's eyes.

Blackcreek let out a small growl before spinning around and stocking off toward the warrior's den. "You need to sit silent vigil!" he yelled without turning around. He disappeared into the den.

Whitepaw's ear twitched. Most WindClan cats prefered to sleep out in the open but not Blackcreek. He hated it, he proclaimed. Whitepaw shook his fur and turned back to Yewfrost who was still staring wide eyed into the direction Blackcreek had gone.

"Yewfrost?"

Yewfrost jumped and glanced at Whitepaw. He put on a small smiled and said, "I'm fine. Still not use to him not being my mentor anymore, I mean, I just had my ceremnoy, you know?"

Whitepaw nodded but really he didn't know. He had just become an apprentice half a moon ago. A medicine cat apprentice no less, not a normal one.

Yewfrost let his small smile to into a full out grin. "I better go. Looks like it's time for me to start my vigil."

Whitepaw nodded and watched Yewfrost as he padded away.

* * *

Whitepaw couldn't help but gape as he stared at all of the cats on the island. They had made the journey to the gathering as the sun was setting and they had arrived when Silverpelt was just starting to shine.

Whitepaw had almost fallen into the lake bellow while climbing across the log had Snowdrop not saved him.

He looked around and sniffed. The different clan smells were rolled together and became one as the differet clan cats sat and talked gossip and shared tounges.

"Hello."

Whitepaw spun around to stare at golden brown tom with sharp blue eyes. "H-Hi." he muttered out.

"You're Whitepaw, right? Eaglewing's new apprentice?"

Whiteoaw only nodded, He had thought Darkpaw's eyes were fiery. This tom's eyes were ablaze, magnificent, dare he say it, pretty. "That's right."

The tom smiled at him. "It's nice meeting you. I'm L-"

"Lightningstar! The gathering is about to begin!" an annoyed looking brown she-cat yowled.

Whitepaw stared transfixed at the cat before him. A leader? Lightning_star_? A leader was talking to _him_?

Lightningstar gave Whitepaw an apologetic look before padding over to the she-cat. "Coming Mousenose."

Lightningstar jumped up onto a lower branch of a large tree and the gathering began.

* * *

**Okay, I need your help, guys! Like I mentioned before, this is slash. If you didn't know and would rather read a non-couple/ possible het then go to: kittypet luver. The original is there.**

**Okay, I need you guys to tell me who you want Whitepaw to like best.**

**There is the forever charming ThunderClan leader, Lightningstar.**

**Or maybe the grumpy medicine cat apprentice, Darkpaw?**

**You also have Whitepaw's shady mentor Eaglewing.**

**Maybe Hailstar's most trusted friend, Snowdrop?**

**Can't forget the amazing ShadowClan medicine cat, Pineleaf, now can we?**

**Oh! But what about Whitepaw's best friend? Yewpaw, now Yewfrost?**

**What about Yewfrost's old mentor, Blackcreek? He payed quite a bit of attention to Whitepaw when Yewfrost jumped the medicine cat apprentice, now didn't he?**

**What about one of his siblings mentor? Maybe Hawkflight, or possibly even Rabbitsoul?**

**Lots of choices people! I myself find that I am quite charmed by Lightningstar. Besides, it's like the ultimate rule breaking. You've read plenty of storied with a tom or she-cat falling in love with a cat from a different clan and then breaking it off and somehow they become leader, (i.e. Bluestar), but how about a leader falling for a medicine cat apprentice from a different clan and one that has a mysterious destiny no less!**

**I will put this up as a poll on my profile so if you don't like reviewing then just decide on the poll.**

**For people who are wantign to start reading the non-slashy one: I haven't decided if he will fall in love with a she-cat or stay lonely the rest of his life. You decide.**

**Cheerios are good for your teeth,**

**I Change My Name To Often**


	4. Chapter 4: Life and Death

**Yo. I love updating this story cuz Whitepaw's my baby. XD I know I've only had two reviews but both of them have voted for Lightningstar so for now I will go in that direction. If other vote for someone different then I'll see which has the most votes/review requests. This is one of the shortest chapters I have wrote but thats because I wanted to leave Whitepaw flustered. XD**

**I think I might update again today, just depends on what I'm doing later this afternoon.**

**New question: Whoever Whitepaw gets together with (right now it looks like Lightningstar so if you don't want him with Whitepaw then vote) do you want them to have kits? (Yes this is possible.) And if so, how many?**

**Disclaimer: I own Whitepaw gosh darnit! I don't own warriors though. The book belongs to Erin Hunter though I do have a few on my bookshelf. :D**

**Enjoy. Note: Not Beat's and not been through spellcheck.**

* * *

Book 1- Chapter 4: Life and Death

Warm blue eyes met his green ones and Whitepaw had a hard time of finding his breath.

Moonlight lit the clearing, several cats were gathered in a stone hollow. Lightningstar, stood on top of Highrock.

"I have just returned from Moonpool!" he yowled to his clan. Several of the cats shifted in excitement.

Whitepaw finally noticed Kinkpelt, who sat beside him. "Lightningstrike is no longer a deputy! He is our leader, Lightningstar!"

Cats yowled his name excitedly. "Lightningstar! Lightningstar!"

Whitepaw stared up at the cat in admiration. He was truly amazing wasn't he? He would surely make a great ThunderClan leader.

That's when it hit him. _ThunderClan leader_. What was he thinking? There are several reasons he shouldn't be having these thoughts! One: He was a leader, hence the name Lightningstar. Two: He led a different clan from Whitepaw's own. Three: They were both toms! Whitepaw shouldn't have these feelings for him! Four: Whitepaw was a medicine cat, he was forbidden to love any cat, she-cat or tom.

He stared up at the golden brown tom and felt his heart constrict. Why him?

"Whitepaw! Wake up!"

Whitepaw slowly opened his eyes and raised his head. "Huh?"

"Get up you lazy furball! Redstorm is having her kits!"

Whitepaw was fully awake once that was said and he quickly stood and looked at Eaglewing. "I'm up."

"Good, now find me some rasberry leaves. I have to get back to Redstorm." Eaglewing quickly left the rock creaves that was his den and headed toward the nursery.

Whitepaw opened his jaw slightly and followed the scent of the mention leaves. He grabbed a small bundle and bounded out of the den. He quickly made his way over to the nursery and climbed inside.

He winced when Redstorm let out a pain filled scream. He rushed over to the she-cat and gently set the herbs down next to her. "You need to eat them, Redstorm. It will make you feel better. Trust me!"

Redstorm took in a deep breath and glanced up at him. She stared into his green eyes for a few moments before nodding and licking up the herbs. She chewed quickly and swallowed before letting out a shrill sqeak. "Ow!"

Eaglewing gently pushed Whitepaw aside. "Breathe in and out, Redstorm. Now what I need you to do is push. Can you do that for me?"

Redstorm nodded and winced in pain.

Whitepaw watched nervously before he felt his stomache drop. "Eaglewing? Should I go get Icepool?"

Eaglewing made a grunting sound so Whitepaw exited the nursery and quickly spotted Icepool with Hawkflight and Petalpaw.

"Icepool! Redstorm is giving birth!" he yelled to the tom.

Icepool quickly turned his head in Whitepaw's direction and with a rushed goodbye, he ran over to Whitepaw. "Now?" he asked.

Whitepaw nodded. "Come on."

Icepool and Whitepaw rushed over to the nursery. Whitepaw stopped Icepool from going inside and listened carefully. When he heard tiny squeas he smiled and tapped Icepool on his shoulder. When he nodded, Icepool rushed past him and into the den, Whitepaw following.

His grin was almost as wide as Redstorm's when he saww the two small kits feeding.

"Oh, Redstorm!" Icepool licked his mate's ear before licking each of his kits.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you going to name them?" Whitepaw asked.

Redstorm's ear twitched. "Hmm... I think we should name the she-cat Flickerkit."

Icepool nodded. "Her pelts almost as dark as yours." he stated happily.

The two mates shared a look before nodding and looking at Whitepaw. "Whitepaw, will you name the tom?"

Whitepaw's eyes widened. "M-Me? But-"

"No buts! This is our way of saying thank you." Icepool said with a smile.

Whitepaw stared at the mated pair before looking down at the small black tom. The tom was squirming against his sister. His black pelt was shiny from his parents licking him. A small white streak settled across his back. It looked like lightning, Whitepaw realized. He smiled.

"What about, Lightningkit. You know, for the white streak on his back."

Icepool nodded eagerly. "That's a perfect name, isn't it Redstorm?"

Redstorm smiled and said, "Yes, Icepool. It is. Thank you, Whitepaw."

Whitepaw felt his pelt growing hot so he excused himself and wondered out into the clearing. When he saw his father stalking toward him with Snowdrop, he stiffened and put his head down.

"Whitepaw, where is Eagelwing?" Snowdrop asked when they reached the apprentice.

Whitepaw's ear twitched. When Icepool and he had gone into look at the kits Eagelwing had been absent from the den. "Don't know. Maybe in the medicine cat den?"

"Find him." Hailstar ordered. "Kinkpelt has just come with some bad news. ThunderClan is infected with greencough."

* * *

Whitepaw scrunched up his nose as he, Eaglewing, and Kinkpelt entered the disease riden ThunderClan camp.

He had found Eaglewing right where he thought he would, in the medicine cat den. Once he told him the news, Eaglewing grabbed as much catmint as he could carry and they had rushed to the camp.

Whitepaw took his chance to observe the camp. It was almost identical to the way he had seen it in his dream. He looked up at Highrock and held his breath. That's were he saw Ligtningstrike announce he was Lightningstar.

He turned to follow Kinkpelt and Eaglewing when something colided with him. "Ow!"

"I was right, Stickpaw! It's a WindClan cat! What are you doing in our camp?"

Whitepaw coughed and looked up to see a pinkish white she-cat glaring down at him with dark brown eyes.

"I need air. Can you please get off?"

The other she-cat growled. "Now why would she do that?" Whitepaw turned and looked at a small brown she-cat with the same dark brown eyes as the other.

"Because he is a medicine cat apprentice that has come to help our clan."

The two she-cats turned in surpirse and instantly jumped away from him when they spotted Lightningstar staring down at them.

Whitepaw huffed and heaved himself up before shaking his ruffled fur.

The brown she-cat turned to him with an apologetic expression. "I am so sorry! We didn't know! We swear!"

Whitepaw shook his head, trying to not look at the ThunderClan leader that sat in front of him. He turned to the side to stare at the she-cats. "It's fine. If I was really invading you would've done the right thing."

The she-cat that had pinned him down smiled. "Thanks! My names Padpaw. This is my sister," she used her tail to point at the other she-cat. "Stickpaw."

Whitepaw nodded at the two sisters. "Whitepaw."

"Whitepaw!" Whitepaw jumped slightly and saw a grumpy Eaglewing stomping toward him.

"Y-Yes, Eagelwing?"

"I need you to go grab more catmint. You remember where I showed you some by the stream? Go there." Eagelwing pointed out.

Whitepaw remember fairly well because Eagelwing had yelled at him when he guessed that the catmint was tansy, though they looked nothing alike. "Yes, Eagelwing."

"I'll go with him."

Whitepaw turned in surpirse at the smiling leader.

Eaglewing blinked before nodding. "Fine. Hurry." He stalked back toward the medicine cat den.

"You don't have to come!" Whitepae protested.

"Once Lightningstar has decided on something, there is no going back." Whitepaw turned to see the brown she-cat from the gathering walking up to them.

Lightningstar frowned slightly. "What's your point, Mousenose?"

Mousenose just shook her head. "Come along Padpaw, Stickpaw. Tallstep and Sunnywhisker are looking for you two."

The two apprentices said their goodbyes to both thier leader and Whitepaw before bounding off with Mousenose.

Lightningstar stood and stretched. "Let's go then."

Whitepaw watched at Lightningstar paded toward the entrance and couldn't help but wonder if StarClan was punishing him or giving him a gift.

* * *

**:) Review if you want me to update. :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Tustle and Bustle

***growls* I have had to rewrite this chapter 18 f***ing times because of my jacked up laptop. I swear to StarClan, I am going to strangle the next person I see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

* * *

Book 1- Chapter 5: Tustle and Bustle

Whitepaw's ear twitched as he and Lightningstar padded along the forest floor. Whitepaw's eyes narrowed and his tail twitched. He wasn't use to the forest. His home was in the open, the camp didn't even have any protection, much less trees and bushes scattered everywhere.

Leaves crunched under Whitepaw's paws as they came to a small slope that lead down toward WindClan territory.

Remembering Eagelwing's instructoions. Whitepaw padded over the border line and headed straight toward the small stream where the catmint was located. As he picked the herbs, he could feel Lightningstar staring at him from behind.

He turned and glanced at Lightningstar who had started picking some of the herbs with his teeth and putting them aside.

"We have enough." Whitepaw mumbled out. He turned his gaze away from the ThunderClan leader when he turned to look at the apprenitce.

Awkwards silence followed them as they headed back toward the camp.

"So," Lightningstar stated, trying to get rid of the silence. "What made you decide to be a Medicine Cat apprentice?"

"I didn't." He mumbled.

Lightningstar gave him an odd look. "Then why are you one?"

Whitepaw glanced at the curious tom and stopped before putting down his mouthful of herbs. "Eaglewing wanted me to be, so I had to become one." Whitepaw said after a moment of hesitation. He realized he oddly trusted the ThunderClan leader but he wasn't sure how much he should tell him.

Lightningstar's face showed surpirse. "Had to?"

Whitepaw nodded slowly. "Under certain... circumstances, it was the best choice I guess."

Lightningstar stayed silent for a few moments. Whitepaw was about to pick up his herbs when Lightningstar whisoered out, "When I was a kit, I had wanted to be a medicine cat apprentice so bad but my mother and father didn't like the medicine cat then. Her name was Skydapple. She taught me a few different herbs when I was still a kit but once I was apprentice age she refused to let me become her's. She said that I had something more important to do. It was not my destiny to become a medicine cat."

Whitepaw listened to Lightningstar's story with budding interest. He wanted to know more about the golden brown tom; this was his perfect oppertunity.

"She said I would do great things," he continued. "I never thought I would be leader of ThunderClan."

"Really?" Whitepaw asked as he picked up his bundle of herbs.

Lightningstar smiled a sad smile and nodded before doing the same.

The silence between them was no longer awkward but one of comfort.

They walked in this silence for a couple minutes before they reached ThunderClan territory once again.

Whitepaw glanced at Lightningstar as the tom padded beside him. The sunlight that shined through the leaves hit the leader's pelt and made it look like a sunset. The golden brown pelt almost looked an orange, maybe yellow color. The leader's blue eyes were looking in the direction of the camp, not once galncing at the apprentice.

Whitepaw gave a yowl and dropped his herbs when he suddenly tripped. He huffed and looked down to see a large hole in the ground.

"Whitepaw! Are you okay?" Lightningstar asked after he had dropped his herbs in surprise.

The WindClan apprentice nodded slightly and pulled his front leg out of the hole. His ear twitched as he sniffed the hole. Something was oddly fimiliar about the hole. He shook his head. Plently of holes like this existed in the WindClan territoy. That was why it was so fimiliar, he was sure.

Lightningstar kept asking muffled questions as they headed back to the camp.

Each time Whitepaw just shook his head and gave a reply of, "Imb Bine." (Because he can't speak clearly because of the herbs.)

When they reached the camp, a surprising sight met their vision. ShadowClan was attacking their camp!

Whitepaw heard yowls of pain as he sat in the medicine cat's den next to Eaglewing, Kinkpelt and four small kits.

Two of the kits were brown in color. One, who he learned was named Volekit, had yellow eyes, while the other, Squirrelkit, who happened to be his sister, had green.

The other two kits were brothers. One had a fiery orange pelt and was named Flamekit. Next to him was his brother, Falconkit, who posessed gray eyes that looked identical to his brother's.

Whitepaw flinched when Mousenose's head appeared in the enterance of the den, panting hard. "Come on!" she yelled. "We need to get the elders and kit onto the edge of the hollow."

Eagelwing picked up Volekit and scurried out of the den. Kinkpelt passed Mousenose Squirrelkit and grabbed Flamekit. Whitepaw watched as the all exited the den and quickly picking up Flaconkit and following the older cats.

He stared wide-eyed as the ShadowClan and ThunderClan cats battled. Blood covered the ground bellow, mixing with dirt and pieces of fur that had been ripped off of the cats into a muddy mess.

He picked up his pace and prayed to StarClan that no ShadowClan cat noticed him.

Whitepaw felt relieved when he handed Falconkit up to Kinkpelt who was waiting. He glanced behind his shoulder and shivered. The ThunderClan cats were sick and in no position to fight but it seemed that they didn't care. He turned around and started to climb when a sickening yowl penetrated the air. He turned his head and Whitepaw's mouth fell open as a gray tom raked his claws against Lightningstar's already bleeding body.

The ThunderClan ledaer shuddered before he lay still on the ground. ThunderClan cats stopped fighting and turned to stare at their fallen leader, praying that was not the tom's last life. When Lightningstar's sides started to move, Whitepaw let out a loud sigh. He was going to live! Then the gray tom from before raised his paws, claws glistening, and even the ShadowClan cats hekd their breath as the tom swooped down.

Whitepaw felt a strange twist in his stomach.

__

No...

Lightningstar...

No...

No...!

No!

"No!" Whitepaw pushed off the cliff wall and ran toward the ShadowClan cat who had pinned down the ThunderClan leader.

"No, Whitepaw! That's Ratstar! You can't go up against him!" he heard Stickpaw yell but it was distant. All he coud hear was Lightningstar's shallow breathing and all he could see was the tom's bloodied body lying on the ground.

Rage flooded through him and he pounced on the ShadowClan leader.

Ratstar let out a surprised his as Whitepaw's body colided with his own. The tom sprang up from being knocked down when angry yowls pierced the air. Whitepaw turned from his position by Lightningstar to see his clanmates rushing into the camp following Padpaw.

ShadowClan cats colided with what was still standing of ThunderClan and the newly arrived WindClan.

Whitepaw stood his guard, turning his glance back onto Ratstar. He glared at the panting tom. "Leave!" he growled. This was a little confusing to him, if he was being honest. He had no idea when he had gotten so stupid! He was going to fight against a leader! One as vicious as the ShadowClan leader. His insides quaked in fear as Ratstard growled right back.

A sudden memory ripped it's way to the front of his mind.

__

Whitestar... Ratwhisker... Leader... Follower

Whitepaw snarled and lowered himself into a hunter's crouch, praying to StarClan this would work. He stood and glared at the angry tom. "Leave now, Ratwhisker!" he whispered harshly.

Ratstar's face twisted into that of astonishment. "W-Whitestar?"

Whitepaw internally thanked StarClan but stayed impassive on the outside. "Leave! Now is not the time. Plans are being made. Go!"

Ratstar's face turned blank but his eye's showed how happy he was now that he thought that his old leader/mentor was reborn.

"Yes, Whitestar." The tom bent his head down a fraction before putting and scowl on his face and yowling, "ShadowClan, RETREAT!"

ShadowClan cats sprang toward the entrance of the camp. Ratstar/Ratwhisker took one last glance at Whitepaw before heading out after his warriors.

Whitepaw stood and looked around the camp with sad eyes. Many ThunderClan cats were now sick _and _injured. He suddenly saw an image of Lightningstar lying on the ground and quicly turned around only to see the ThunderClan leader giving him a look over.

Whitepaw winced and frowned as he looked down at his left paw. It was throbing in pain and he could barely move it. His frown deepened when he noticed it was the same paw that had fallen into the hole earlier.

Whitepaw shook his head. "I'm fi-"

"Whitepaw!"

Whitepaw turned in surpirse to see Yewfrost rushing toward him. He glanced at Lightningstar worridly before turning back to the excited tom. "Hello, Yewfrost."

**CHANGE POV FOR LIKE 10 SECONDS**

Lightningstar's frown turned from a worried one to an unhappy one as he watched Whitepaw interact with the excited yellow tom.

He had first seen Whitepaw at the gathering almost a half-moon ago. What had caught his eyes was the oddly placed gray streak the layed across the white tom's pelt.

Both his parents were gray, Cinderstream having orange eyes and Hailstar having dull blue. Lightningstar had just been an apprentice when he had seen both thier parents and time had passed but he didn't remember any of them having green eyes nor a white pelt.

He felt an annoying pang in his stomache when Yewfrost got Whitepaw to laugh. He didn't understand why he had become so fond of the medicine cat apprentice when he hadn't even known the kit for more than half a moon!

"Oh!" Whitepaw suddenly turned to look at him. "I'm so sorry! Yewfrost this is L-Lightninstar."

He noticed the stutter in Whitepaw's sentence but chose not to comment on it.

The yellow tom's eyes widened and he looked at him with surprise. "Lightning_star_? Woah! Whitepaw, you didn't tell me you were on speaking terms with a leader!"

Lightningstar glared down but quickly put a smile on when Whitepaw turned to look at him. "Erm... L-Lightningstar, this is Y-Yewfrost." Whitepaw ducked his head when he finished speaking.

"It's nice to meet y-"

"Yewfrost!"

Lightningstar turned to watch a large black tom prowling toward them.

"Blackcreek!" Yewfrost squeaked, his ears falling against his head.

"Get a move on! WindClan warriors are reporting back to camp. Eagelwing and Whitepaw are suppose to stay here for a few days to help out Kinkpelt. You'll see him later." Blackcreek snarled before turning and heading toward the gathering WindClan cats.

Lightningstar felt satisfaction as Yewfrost padded away, tail between his legs. He turned happilt to Whitepaw and exclaimed, "Welcome to ThunderClan, Whitepaw."

* * *

**I finally have it done after 3 hours! Yes! I am in a considerably better mood. Sorry for the wrong grammar or spelling mistakes, I don't have a beta and spell check won't work on this computer. Oops?**

**Reviewcuz I'm a review w-...well, you know. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Affection

***smiles* Here is the 6th chapter. I am starting a site for Whitepaw and I am currently working on it. I will tell you guys where to go when I finish with it, besides, there is a couple spoilers on it so I can't really tell you where to go or you will get a bunch of spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Book1- Chapter 6: Affection

Lightninstar's ear twitched in annoyance as Mousenose stared at him.

His tau swayed bhind him as he sat silently in his den. Mousenose had walked in a while ago, not saying anything.

He narrowed his eyes slightly trying not to blink. He let out a surprised huff when Mouse nose blew into his face and he blinked.

He frowned and glared at the smirking she-cat before standing and stretching, satisfied when a small popping sound came from his limbs.

"Lightningstar, you're tredding on enemy territory." Mousenose stated simply.

Lightningstar wrinkled his nose. "What are you going off about now you crazy old badger?"

Mousenose snarled in good nature. "Shut up you stupid furball. You know exactly what I mean!"

Lightningstar flicked his tail at Mousenose.

Mousenose scolded. "He's an apprentice."

Lightningstar visibly stiffened before shrugging. "Don't know what you mean."

"Lightningstar, I know you! You were in love with my mate before I even was! You have a tendency to fall in love with toms who you can't have. First Swampstar. How did you even know a ShadowClan leader enough to like him when you were only an apprentice? Then Ashsong. I will admit you liked him first but he was my mate, Lightningstar. Now a WindClan Medicine Cat apprentice? That's wrong on three different levels! He's an aprpentice, he's going to be a medicine cat, and he is from a different clan!"

Lightningstar glared harshly at his deputy. "I thought you of all cats would understand."

"I do, Lightningstar! I'm just saying you're heading into something that you might noe be prepared for." Mousenose gave him a long look before standing and shuffling out of his den.

He stared after her and let his frown deepen. Mousenose had a point.

When he was just a new apprentice he had gone to a gathering and had instantly been interested in the brown tom that as Swampstar. He had been devistated when he had learned that the tom had a mate and a son, which just so happened to be the current ShadowClan leader. He had gotten over the other leader when he was named deputy but had still been affected when he learned the tom had lost his last life because of a case of Blackcough.

Then as a deputy he had slowly been captivated by a pale gray tom by the name of Blueash. He had been an apprentice with the tom and Mousenose. They had gotten into trouble plenty of times together. He had even confessed to him that he wanted to be more than friends but the tom had freaked and ran off. He had confessed out in the forest but when he came back to camp he found out Mousenose was carrying his kits. What really hurt was that Blueash never came back. He was supposedly so freaked out by Lightningstar's feelings that he just left the clan and his mate behind. He felt even worse when Mousenose's kits had not survived leaf-bare.

Now he was getting to involved with a medicine cat apprentice who was younger, a tom, and in a different clan. He couldn't help but wonder why fate liked to mess with his feelings.

* * *

Whitepaw stood up stifly and shook his dirty coat. He glanced around Kinkeplt's den and padded over to a rusty brown she-cat by the name of Robinjaw, who had had the worst case of greencough when they had arrived.

He was happy to find that her fever had broke through the night.

He went over to Stormheart and Jaytalon, silver tom who both had dark gray eyes. The only difference betwwen the two siblings was that Stormheart was larger and had thicker fur. He wasn't surprised to find that their fevers had also left through the night.

Glancing at Eagelwing who happened to be curled up and sleeping next to Kinkpelt, Whitepaw scrambled out of the den and had to blink several times to get the sun's glare out of his eyes.

He smiled when he spotted Padpaw and Stickpaw fake fighting each other near the apprentice's den. He padded over to them and let out a laugh when Stickpaw was pushed off Padpaw only to roll backwards right into two chatting queens.

The queens, Lilystem and Dustbelly, were sharing tounges. Lilystem blinked and look down at the dirty furred Stickpaw.

"Sweety," she started. "I have white fur. Dirt isn't a good look for me."

Dustbelly, who was orange with a brown stomache, let out a laugh.

Stickpaw ducked her head and Whitepaw wouldn't doubt that her pelt was hot with embarassment. "I'm sorry, Lilystem!"

Lilystem just shook her head, "Not bothering me sweetheart. Oh! Whitepaw, right?" she asked when she noticed the white tom.

Whitepaw nodded. "Yes?"

"How is Stormheart? Squrrelkit and Volekit really miss him. They're scared he might die."

Whitepaw smiled a reassuring smile. "His fever broke through the night. He wasn't hurt badly in the fight with ShadowClan so he should be up and about around tomorrow."

Lilystem's eyes brightened. "That's wonderful! Dustbelly's poor mate, Tallstep, you know, the long legged ginger tom?, has tried being like an uncle to them but putting up with his kits and my kits has been hard for him."

"He didn't sleep a wink last night because of the kits bothering him." Dustbelly pointed out.

Whitepaw replied, "Well that should end soon."

"Hey Whitepaw, we got to go. Padpaw and I need to go meet Goorsethorn and Sunnywhoisker for some training." Stickpaw spoke up.

Whitepaw nodded in understanding and watched as the sister ran off to go find their mentors.

He looked at the two queens and nodded slightly. "It was nice talking to you. I'm goign to go see if Eagelwing or Kinkpelt are awake yet."

The two queens nodded andwent back to sharing both tounges and gossip.

Whitepaw turned to head to the nursery but stopped when he noticed Mousenose leaving Lightningstar's den in a hurry. This struck him as odd for some reason. A sickening feeling consumed his stomache. Were Lightningstar and Mousenose mates? Was he falling for a taken tom?

Mousenose didn't aknowledge him at first but stopped and turned to him when she almost passed him. "Whitepaw, right?" she asked.

He nodded.

Mousenose gave him a thoughtful look. "The medicine cat's den in pretty full, right?"

Whitepaw shrugged. "Greencough has left ThunderClan. All the sick cats are getting better but they won't be able to leave until tomorrow."

Mousenose stayed silent for a few moments before nodding. "You can sleep in Lightningstar's den then."

Whitepaw's eyes widened. "W-What?"

"Kinkpelt and Eagelwign need to be there in case of an emergency but what would happen if they got sick? You would need to take care of them so staying away from the infected cats would be best."

"But the fevers broke!" Whitepaw protested.

"They could come back." Mousenose pointed out.

Whitepaw shut his mouth before he could say anything else. He saw Mousenose's point but he was hesitant to be near Lightningstar. "Does Lightninstar know that you're offering up his den?"

Mousenose scrunched up her nose in thought for a moment before shrugging. "He'll know soon enough."

Whitepaw fromwed but nodded. "Fine, why not?"

* * *

Lightninstar seriously considered giving his deputy to the dogs that lived near WindClan territory. He had just come out of his den after a long session of arguing with himself when Mousenose comes up to him and proceeds to tell him that Whitepaw would reside with him for the night.

He had protested but the she-cat was relentless and he found himself now waiting for the apprentice to retire for the night.

Frankly, he didn't trust himself not to blurt out something stupid to the white tom.

"Erm... Lightningstar?" Whitepaw's voice broke through the silence of the den.

Lightninstar looked up and couldn't help but smiled when he saw him. "Hello, Whitepaw."

* * *

Whitepaw nodded and seemed indifferent on the outside but on the inside he was flipping out. He knew he was attracted to the older tom, afterall, he had felt a lesser version of affection for Darkpaw when he had first met him. But this was almost completely different. He had felt something for Darkpaw even though he barely knew him, but he felt strong compassion toward Lightninstar and it sort of scared him.

He padded slowly up to the tom and turned around before curling up a tail-length away from the ThunderClan leader. He twitched nervously when he felt Lightninstar's gaze on him.

"Whitepaw?" Whitepaw stiffened and sat up slightly and turned to the older tom. "W-" He fell silent when the leader gave him a affectionate lick on the ear.

"Goodnight." Lightninstar whispered before curling back up onto his bed of moss.

Whitepaw stared at him in shock and felt his pelt grow hotter as a few moments passed. Taking a chance, he stood and walked the short distance between Lightningstar and himself and nudged the leader's side. "L-Lightningstar?"

The tom glanced at him. "Yes?"

Whitepaw stayed silent as he curled up infront of the leader. Whitepaw prayed a quick prayed to StarClan and pressed his back to Lightningstar's stomach.

He held his breath and only released it when Lightningstar shifted and curled around him.

Whitepaw fell asleep to Lightninstar licking his ear in a comfortable rythm.

* * *

Whitepaw walked in silence as he was asscorted to the WindClan border with Ealgewing by Kinkpelt, Lightninstar, and Mousenose.

As he walked his eplt brushed against Lightninstar's and he felt a tingling sensation run up his spine. He smiled to himself when he caught Lightningstar watching him.

He was sad to be leaving the ThunderClan camp because it meant he was also leaving the leader. He glanced at Lightningstar again and felt his pelt warm when the leader gave him a quick lick on the ear wen the other two cats weren't noticing.

When the reached the border, Eagelwing bid farewell to the two ThunderClan cats and continued walkign toward the WindClan camp. When Kinkpelt followed his example and turned to leave, Lightningstar gave Whitepaw a sad look.

"I will find a way for us to be together, Whitepaw." he stared before touching noses with the apprentice and walking into the forest.

Whitepaw felt his heart ache and couldn't help but finally realized that the future was going to be very complicated.

* * *

**Sorry about the POV switches toward the end. It needed to be done. I have a challenge for you guys:**

**I gave a hint in the last chapter about how Lightningstar and Whitepaw are going to be able to meet. Can you guys guess what it is? If you can I will grant one wish out of these:**

**Let you read the next chapter before anybody else.**

**Answer any spoiler question you have.**

**or**

**Put one of you OC's whether it be human, badger, fox, warrior, or kittypet, into the story. If you get it exactly right then I will make sure they play a major role in the story. :)**

**Good luck.**

**AN: NOT BETA'D AND HAD NOT BEEN THROUGH SPELLCHECK.**


	7. Chapter 7: Interlude

**Sorry it's been a couple days since I last updated. I'm not givig up on this story or anything, just my computer broke down so I had to take it to Zippytech to get it fixed and its still there now. I couldn't use the library at the school or the public cuz they both block fanfiction. I finally convinced my mum to let me on hers.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Book1- Chapter 7: Interlude

He scoffed slightly at the imputance of his followers. They dare think that a measly, pathetic, medicine cat apprentice was he, the Greath Whitestar? Pah! He was not that weak nor that desperate.

Whitestar paced the area around him, snarling the whole time. He was stuck in the Dark Forest. No stars littered the sky as this horrible place was always in the dark. No moon, no stars, no light.

The Place of No Stars, he learned, has many names. The Place of No Stars, The Dark Forest, Blackpelt, _Abyss_.

He stopped and sniffed the air when he heard a bush shake. Getting into a hunter's crouch, he stayed silent as a small squirrel jumped out of the bush. Springing forward, he pinned the squirrel and quickly killed it with one swipe of his large paw. He leaned down to take a bite but was not surprised when the squirrel vanished and he was left with an aching stomach.

He ran toward the bush and released his lunch that shouldn't have been in his stomach. He growled and pulled his head out of the bush. Abyss cats were not allowed to eat. Whenever they would hunt and get close enough to smell their prey, those meddlesome StarClan cats were make the mouth-watering prey vanish and the Abyss cat's stomache would twist and they would find themselves heaving up lunch they didn't even eat.

Whitestar hissed and raked his claws against a boulder near a dark, murky lake. The water was never cool against his pallet. It was usually scolding hot and dusty. When the StarClan elders happened to be in a good mood, the let the water in the Dark Forest become crystal clear and cold, the only problem was that it was littered with salt and would end up making any cat thirstier then they had started out.

He let out a hesitant look and was happy to find that the lake was cooler than usual, yet it was not salty, but the murky and dusty water he would usually associate with the burning of his taste buds.

He shook his fur and let his eyes narrow as he stared at the bramble and briar guarding something before him. "One of these days," he thought out loud, "I will get passed those stupid and worthless defences. I will gain control of StarClan and they will wish they had never denied me my one and only wish."

As he turned he couldn't help but let out a shakey breath. "_Brightpatch..._" his face, a scowling mask a moment before was gone and he looked utterly morftified.

His ears fell against his head and his tail layed limp as he stood their reminising. He whimpered and broke out of his trance before running away from the entrance of StarClan.

A yellow tabby tom's ear twitched as a black she-cat stared him down.

"Brightpatch..."

Brightpatch turned his head and layed them on his paws. "I'm fine Raveneye."

Raveneye huffed. "You've been this way ever since Hailstar broke the warrior code and had that half-clan kit, Whitepaw."

Brightpatch just turned his head away and listened silently as Raveneye sighed and padded away from him.

Brightpatch closed his brown eyes and took in a deep breath.

_"Hi. I'm Whitepaw! Who're you?"_

_"I'm Brightpaw!"_

_"Cool! What clan are you from? I'm from WindClan!"_

_"I'm from RiverClan!"_

_"That's cool! Wanna be friends?"_

_"Ya!"_

Brightpatch shifted in his bed of moss and let out a small whimper.

_Brightpatch looked around the clearing as ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan rejoiced at Whitestar finally being dead and gone._

_He let out a choked sob and flinched when he saw some kits pretending to be WindClan cats who had killed Whitestar. He turned and slowly padded away from the cats. He let out a sob. Whitestar couldn't leave him! They were mates! They had a kit!_

_He let his frown widen into a grin for a moment at the memory of their kit who they had had to give to a kittypet. He frowned once again when the happy yowls of the clan cats got louder._

_He traveled toward the stream that lay in RiverClan territory. He looked down into the water and took in a deep breath before plunging into the rapids._

_'If Whitestar dies, I die too.'_

Brightpatch opened his eyes and lifted his head, tears streaming from his eyes. He was finally in StarClan but there was no Whitestar in sight.

"No Whitestar." He let out a shakey breath and tried once again to dream of the future they might of had.

* * *

**No, this isn't a real chapter. It is an interlude to let you be prepared for Whitestar and let you know why he did the things he did. More interludes for him and Brightpatch in the future! :)**

**BTW, sorry it's so short. -.-'**


	8. Chapter 8: Tunnels

****

**I decided to combine part 1 and 2 of Tunnels.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**Oh! There is fanart of Whitepaw! Yay! It was done by LVHP-Slash on devintart. Tis be really cute! I liked how he turned out, all grumpy and moody looking...**

* * *

Book1- Chapter 8: Tunnels

Whitepaw's ear tiwtched as two small cats played. He squinted tryign to see in the darkened tunnel they messed around in. The tom was a golden color with amber eyes that glowed in the faint light that came from the tunnel entrance.

His playmate was a light brown tabby she-cat with heather-blue eyes.

"I am the leader of DarkClan!" the she-cat announced excitedly, giving the tom a cuf on the ear.

"Why do you get to be the leader?"

"Because I found this place!" the she-cat huffed.

Whitepaw watched as the two cats played together in the tunnel. He turned to look at the entrance of the tunnel and noticed the light of the sun was shining through it instead of the moonlight that had been there earlier.

"I have to go, Heatherpaw!" the tom stated before rushing toward the entrance.

"See you tomorrow night, Lionpaw!" Heatherpaw shouted, watching Lionpaw leave with fond eyes.

Whitepaw watched the she-cat sigh and turn in a different direction before running off. Taking a chance, he ran after her.

White twisting through the tunnels he couldn't help but realize that she smelled faintly of ThunderClan and WindClan. As the emerged from the tunnel he had to move fast to get out before the she-cat closed the opening of the tunnel with a wall of tall grasses.

"Heatherpaw!"

Both Whitepaw and Heatherpaw turned to see a grumpy smoky-gray tom stalking toward them. "Where have you been?"

Heatherpaw quickly rubbed against the grass to try and get the smell of Lionpaw off of her before running up to the tom. "Just hunting, Crowfeather. Sorry I didn't tell you before I left."

Crowfeather huffed and narrowed his eyes at Heatherpaw. "Head back to the camp. Now."

Heatherpaw's ears flattened slightly before she nodded quickly and rushed up and over a hill, Crowfeather right behind her.

Whitepaw stared after the dou and couldn't help but find that they acted like himself and Eaglewing. He snorted and shook his head and had to wonder what this dream was about.

It had been almost two moons since he had started having these dreams. He frowned. It had been three moons since he had been able to talk to Lightninstar. The only times he ever got to even see the tom was during the gatherings.

Whitepaw sighed miserably. Why was his life so confusing?

"You need to calm down, Whitestar!"

Whitepaw spun around and was surprised to see the landscape had changed. The stream that had once been by the tunnel exit was a few fox lengths away and it was leaf-bare, snow covered the ground below. He turned and tilted his head as he watched a large white tom frown at a ginger tom.

"I am calm, Brightpatch. I've finally become a leader. How can I not be content and calm?"

"You practically attacked your own deputy at the gathering!"

Whiestar sneered. "That stupid piece of crow-food deserved it."

Brightpatch looked taken aback. "What's happened to you, Whitestar? Whats happened to the tom I fell in love with? The tom that fathered Glacierkit and helped me decide what was the best future for her?"

Whitestar glared. "I'm a leader now, Brightpatch. Everything that was a mistake in my past has to be forgotten."

Brightpatch reared back and snarled, his eyes shining with unshead tears. "_Mistakes_? You think me and our daughter are mistakes? What happened to you Whitestar! What happened to you!" Brightpatch turned and ran, not looking back.

Whitestar looked like he was about to chase after the tom but stopped. "No... I can't go against warrior code... I'm a leader now..." With one final look, Whitestar turned and trugged slowly away.

Whitepaw processed this information slowly. Whitestar, the evil WindClan leader Eagelwing had told him about, had mated with a tom and had a kit from a different clan? What did Brightpatch mean by '_the best future for her_'?

Whitepaw shook his head in confusion and sneezed. Suddenly he was back in the medicine cat's den with Eagelwing snoring in his ear. He shook his head and stood before ruffling his fur and climbing out of the den.

Whitepaw shivered when the cool wind of leaf-fall hit his pelt. With a shift in discomfort, he walked across the clearing toward the fresh-kill pile. He was suprised when something colided with his side.

"StarClan's kits!" He stared down in surprise as Lightningkit and Flickerkit mock fought him. "What in StarClan's name...?"

"I told him to be more careful, Whitepaw! I did, I did, I did. But he wouldn't listen to me!" Flickerkit shouted and stared up at him with innocent with warm red eyes.

Lightningkit scoffed. "She's lying, Whitepaw! Believe _me_, not _her_!"

Whitepaw watched as the two siblings continued to argue back and forth.

"He's lying!"

"She has bees in her brain!"

"I do not!"

"You do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do n-"

"Oh great StarClan, shut up!"

Whitepaw and the two kits turned quickly to see a grump Tawnypaw stalking toward them.

"Do you know how much noise you're making? Do you? I _was _trying to take a nap and you all go and make a bunch of noise!"

Whitepaw narrowed his eyes at Tawnypaw when he noticed the kit's ears falling and thier tails drooping. "Leave then alone, Tawnypaw. You were once that annoying. I remember because you never left me alone."

Tawnypaw snarled and glared at Whitepaw. "You want to start something medicine cat?"

Whitepaw stood and held his head high. "Maybe I do."

Tawnypaw waited a heartbeat before launching himself at the medicine cat apprentice. Whitepaw let out a yip and screeched when Tawnypaw bit harshly into his scruff. Tawny paw let go and rolled Whitepaw onto his back. Whitepaw hissed and raked his back claws against Tawnypaw's open stomache.

Tawnypaw yowled and jumped off of Whitepaw before circling the tom. "You can't beat me! I'm going to be a warrior!"

"You won't be a warrior if you keep attacking medicine cats!" Petalpaw broke in, glaring at her brother and half-brother.

Tawnypaw huffed and lifted his head high. "I don't have time for disappointments like him anyway."

"Disappoinment?" Petalpaw asked, tilting her head.

Tawnypaw let his face be covered with a feral grin. "Ya," he practically shouted, grabbing the cats who were in the clearings attention. "He isn't Cinderstream's son!"

Hawkflight, Blackcreek, and Yewfrost padded up to Tawnypaw, confused and bewildered. Whitepaw could see Snowdrop, Icepool, and Redstorm coming out of the nursery.

"Hailstar told me he made a stupid mistake and had _him _with some kittypet named Frizz!"

Gasps came out and Whitepaw couldn't help but let his eyes wonder to Yewfrost. His heart almost broke in two when he saw the look Yewfrost was giving him. It reeked of betrayal and hate. Whitepaw had just lost his best friend. Now being able to look at Redstorm or Lightningkit and Flickerkit, he rushed over the hill and away from the camp, toward Moonpool.

Whitepaw took in a shakey breath as he neared the last stream before he hit Moonpool.

He paused and took a quick drink. Raising his head and yawning he crouched to jump onto the large rock when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Turning, Whitepaw spotted a small pale boulder leaned against a slope. Whitepaw held his breath as he padded over the boulder and gave it a hard shove.

Amazed, he gasped when the boulder rolled and revealed the tunnel from in his dream. Excited, he sniffed the tunnel before quickly crawling into the small entrance.

Whitepaw sneezed and blinked several times before looking around the tunnel system. He was actually quite amazed to find an odd smelling herb in one of the tunnel chambers he came across.

He tilted his head and cautiously sniffed the feathery looking herb. He was surprised to see that it smelled like catmint, but stronger and it looked different.

Deciding that he would come back to look at it later, he headed into another tunnel branch off and was surprised to see an opening. Hesitating only for a second, Whitepaw slowly popped his head out of the hole but quickly popped it back in.

"Did you see something, Padpaw?"

"I don't think so, Sunnywhisker. Did you?"

"N-No... Nevermind. Come on, hungry bellies to feed."

Whitepaw waited a couple of minuted before sticking his head back out. He was in ThunderClan!

Whitepaw felt joy twist in his stomache. Lightningstar and he could come down to the tunnel and spend time together! He nearly squeaked when he heard the patrol passing by once again. He ducked his head and climbed back down the neck of the entrance.

Turning around quickly he headed back down the tunnel he came from. Smiling, he wasn't paying attention as he tripped. Huffing and turned to see what had tripped him and he almost lost his stomach before he passed out. He had tripped over a cat skeleton.

* * *

Lightningstar's ear twitched as he told the rest of the patrol to go back to camp without him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay, Lightningstar?" Snnywhisker asked.

Lightningstar tried not to snarl when he nodded. "Yes. I'll be back to camp soon."

He watched as the patrol left and felt and sneer of disgust come upon him when he watched Sunnywhisker. The she-cat was relentless. Shaking his head he turned toward the area he thought he heard something from. Taking a cautious step he stuck his head through the bushes and felt confusion take him as he spied a hole. Stepping through the bush he sniffed the hole and felt the fur on his pelt stick up as he caught Whitepaw's scent.

Worried that the appretnice might be in trouble, Lightningstar slowly descended into the shadowed tunnel. Sniffing the air, he held back a sneeze and tried to follow the scent of the WindClan medicine cat apprentice.

When he heard a shuttered gasp he arrived just in time to see Whitepaw fall over.

Surprised, he tried to find what made the tom act odd when he spotted the skeleton and couldn't help but gag slighlty. He quickly ran over to Whitepaw and grabbed his scruff before dragging him further into the tunnel. He came upon a chamber and sat Whitepaw down in some, what he would guess, was catmint.

Sighing, he curled around the apprentice and layed his chin on Whitepaw's head. He closed his eyes and prayed to StarClan that his future mate would be okay.

* * *

***sighs* There. Nowthe chapter is longer. I am working on the next chapter it's just It's getting hard trying to find the stopping place for Book 1, but know: It is coming soon.**


	9. Chapter 9: Floating Feather

**Hey, sorry it took me so long guys. I've been working on it off and on and this is what was created. Several surprises happened in this chapter. Here's one of them: This is the last chapter of Book 1! Snuck up on me too. I had wanted to make it longer but it just seemed to be the right time.**

**Right then, Disclaimer: I own Whitepaw...But I don't own warriors...aww...XD**

* * *

Hailstar snarled when Cinderstream glared at him.

"You _told_ him?"

Hailstar returned the piercing glare. "So what?"

"This could ruin you! Do you not understand that, Hailstar? Whitestar wouln't have let this happen!"

Hailstar hissed and lashed out at his mate, leaving a small scratch along her cheek. "I am the better tom! Whitestar betrayed his clan! He had a relationship with that... that... stupid RiverClan cat! He broke the code!"

Cinderstream glared at the WindClan leader. "Ever since you found out Frizz was-"

"No! Don't you dare say that name!"

"Frizz was Glacierkit's daughter! You unknowingly mated with our enemies granddaughter!"

Hailstar spun around, his eyes cold and unforgiving. "Ya? Well you mated with her too!"

Cinderstream inched back, flinching from Hailstar's harsh voice. "I-"

"We've had this conversation before! 'I met her first! She met me first! You forced yourself on her!' Well let me tell you something, Cinderstream! How would your two little kits like to know that they aren't even normal! They are unnatural. _Wrong_!"

Cinderstream's ears fell against her head and she whimpered as Hailstar advanced on her.

"Now, be a good mate."

No one heard Cinderstream's whimper rise from the cave a good way away from the WindClan camp.

* * *

Whitepaw blinked slowly and lifted his head. Where was he? Feeling a warmth behind him he twisted and felt a smile form on his face when he spotted Lightnngstar laying behind him, sleeping deeply.

Whitepaw's eyes drifted around to see where he was. He froze and felt a whimper leave his throat. He was in the tunnel! He whimpered even louder when he remebered the skelton.

"Whitepaw?"

Whiteaw twisted around one again and burried his face in Lightningstar's shoulder, sobbing.

Lightningstar's tail traveled up and down his spine, trying to calm him down.

"Shh... I saw it Whitepaw. I understand it was something scary. Go ahead and cry until you can't cry anymore..."

Whitepaw did just that.

* * *

Whitepaw's tail twitced as he inspected the feathery herbs in front of him. "What do you think it is?"

Lightningstar turned to look at his mate and the herbs in front of him. "Wouldn't know. Kind reminds me of catmint though."

Whitepaw nodded. "Ya... kinda smells like it too..."

Lightningstar padded up to Whitepaw and licked his shoulder. "You don't think it is?"

Whitpaw shook his head. "No. Smells way to strong to be any catmint I know of."

"Maybe you sould take some to Eagelwing and see if he agrees."

Whitepaw snorted. "Ya, and what will I tell him? 'Hey Eaglewing, sorry to bother you but I was secretly meeting Lightningstar, you know, the ThunderClan leader, and I came across this herb. What is it?' That would go over real well."

Lightningstar gave his mate and look and cuffed him on the ear. "No need to be sarcastic."

"I have the right to be sarcastic if I wanna be." Whitepaw joked.

Lightningstar narrowed his eyes and smirked before he pounced on the medicine cat appentice. Once he had the yonger tom pinned down, he licked Whitepaw's cheek and stated smugly, "Still want to be sarcastic."

Whitepaw got a thoughtful look on his face before shaking his head. "Nope, I'm good."

Lightningstar snorted and leaped off of the apprentice. "Get up you lazy tom!"

Whitepaw wondered why it always seemed that Lightningstar acted like a kit more then he did. "Yes, Lightningstar?"

"You need to get back to WindClan."

Whitepaw froze and a shadow crossed over his face. Should he tell Lightningstar about what happened? Would the ThunderClan leader feel betrayed like Yewfrost had?

"Whitepaw?"

What if he hated Whitepaw? What if he left him like the others will?

"Whitepaw?"

What if-

"Whitepaw!"

Whitepaw's head snapped up and he found himself staring into Lightningstar's blue eyes. "Yes?"

Lightningstar searched his eyes and asked, "What's bothering you?"

Whitepaw turned his gaze to the wall of the chamber and said nothing.

"Does this have something to do with your parents?"

Whitepaw froze and slowly turned to glance at Lightningstar. "W-What?"

Lightningstar shrugged and sauntered up to the white tom. "You look nothing like your parents. Neither have green eyes or white fur. Your grandparents, from what I can remember, weren't white either. Though I think Hailstar's mom had green eyes."

Taking in a deep breath, Whitepaw nodded. "Ya... my real mom's name is Frizz. She's a kittypet."

Lightningstar smiled. He was happy that Whitepaw trusted him enough to tell him the truth about his parents. "Have you ever talked to her?"

Whitepaw paused and shook his head. "All I know is that after she had me she insisted that Hailstar take me with him."

Lightningstar nodded. "No shame in that... you want to see her?"

Whitepaw looked at Lightningstar, confused and surprised. "Want to see her?"

Lightningstar nodded. "Ya. Do you want to see her? If Hailstar got you to WindClan without you getting injured or anyone noticin him missing then he could've only met her at one place."

"Where?"

"The Horse Place."

* * *

Whitepaw used his shoulder to push the boulder back in front of the entrance of the tunnel.

After they discussed the option of seeing Frizz they'd decided to meet again the next night and continue talking about it to make sure they were certain that seeing his mother was the right thing to do.

Whitepaw turned and grabbed the herbs he collected from the chamber into his mouth and padded back toward WindClan camp.

Whitepaw entered the WindClan camp with the bundle of herbs in his mouth with little hesitation. Lightningstar and he had decided that maybe Eagelwing could explain what the odd herb was. Lightningstar himself had taken a sample for Kinkpelt to check out.

"What is that?"

Whitepaw turned and looked at Cloverstone. He put down the bundle in his mouth and asked, "What?"

"The herbs. They smell like catmint but they seem...off."

Whitepaw stared at Cloverstone for a moment, confused on why she was acting oddly before shrugging and nodding. "That's why I brought them to Eaglewing. Thought maybe he could explain the difference. Maybe get a name."

"For what?"

Whitepaw pushed the herbs over to Eaglewing as he approached them. "These."

Eaglewing looked between Whitepaw and Cloverstone before bending down and giving the herbs a couple sniffs. He drew back, surprise evident on his face.

"What?" Whitepaw asked, suddenly excited.

"It's... It's blackweed."

Whitepaw tilted his head. "Blackweed? What's blackweed?"

Cloverstone tilted her head as well. "I've never heard of it and I listen to alot of conversations."

Eaglewing let out a snort before shaking his head. "It's a herb that's supposed to be lost to the clans, Whitepaw. It cures Blackcough."

Whitepaw froze. "W-What? That's not possible."

Eaglewing picked up the herbs and gestured for Cloverstone and Whitepaw to follow him back to the Medicine Cat's den.

Eaglewing layed the feathery herbs down next to the catmint pile before turning on the two younger cats. "It's only supposed to grow in dark, dry places. Care to explain where you found it, Whitepaw?"

Whitepaw hesitated. Should he tell Eaglewing that he discovered the tunnel system? What would that mean for his and Lightningstar's relationship. Deciding against telling the older tom, he shook his head. "No. I can't."

Eaglewing gave him a hard gaze before slowly nodding. "StarClan showed _you_ where it was, not me. I'll let it go."

Whitepaw nodded enthusiastically. Unfortunately, he doubted this would be the last time Eaglewing brought up the subject of where he found the extinct herb.

He turned toward Cloverstone, intent on asking her what had caused her change in attitude when Eaglewing cleared his throat.

"Come." Eaglewing padded past them and out of the den. The two younger cats followed him until the reached the middle of the clearing.

"Eaglewing?" Whitepaw shifted, he wasn't sure what Eaglewing was doing. He disappeared for a whole day and wasn't certain about what how his clanmates felt toward him.

"I, Eaglewing, medicine cat of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with your help he will serve your Clan for many moons."

Whitepaw froze. Eaglewing wan't about to do what he thought he was... was he?

"Whitepaw, do you promise to uphold the way of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

Whitepaw's eyes widened. His ceremony! He'd only tained for 6 moons! Surely he had more to learn from Eaglewing.

"I d-do?"

Eaglewing gave him a look that stated he _was _and continued on. "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Whitepaw, from this moment you shall be known as Whitefeather. StarClan honors your spirit and honesty, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of WindClan."

Whitepaw - no, Whitefeater visibly flinched when his virtues were listed. Honesty? Ouch.

He glanced around, his clanmates staring at him. Would they except him?

"Whitefeather! Whitefeather! Whitefeather!"

Whitefeather stared at Cloverstone as she chanted his new name and couldn't help but smile. Maybe he wouldn't be as alone as he thought he would. To his surprise, Blackcreek and Yewfrost soon joined in. He stared at his best friend in shock before he felt tears of happiness come to his eyes.

Whitefeather took in a deep breath and then let it out. Maybe his life wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

He watched with narrowed eyes as a gray tom disappeared into the shadowy Dak Forest. He climbed out from under the bushes he had been hiding in and staredat the briar arch in front of him. Finally, he thought. A feral gin broke out on hs face. They had finally made a mistake. He had waited pantiently for them to make mistake and here it was. The bridge that all recently dead cats had to go through. He stalked forward slowly before smirking and letting out a yowl.

"Long live, Whitestar!"

With that, the dead white tom jumped through the arch.

* * *

**There we go! Book 2 Title: Escaping the Breeze. :) Coming soon. Oh! Whitefeather has a fansite.**

**www(.)whitefeather(.)proboards(.)com {Get rid of the parenthesis} Any updates that have to do with when I will get a next chapter out and stuff like that will be on there. Please join so I know you care.**

**~ICMNTO**


	10. Important Notice!: Book 2

**Guess who's working on Book 2... That's right! Me! (And it's like 4 days away from my new school year and I'm freaking the heck out.)**

**Book 2 Title and Summary: Escaping the Breeze: Whitefeather is happy with his life as a medicine cat and being Lightningstar's secret mate. But it turns upside-down when Rabbitsoul is found dead... with white fur stuck in his jaw and claws.**

**Exciting right? You also get more characters and slashy goodness. Hehehe. And I already know how it's going to end...**


End file.
